1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a flexible ducting which can be used in closed situations such as underground mines.
2. Prior Art
When in use ventilation ducting is suspended from an overhead cable or other suspension means.
A disadvantage with ventilation ducting currently in use relates to the fact that most tubing is of a substantially circular configuration and in order to provide the desired air flow through the tubing, it is necessary for such tubing to be of a large diameter. Where such tubing is used in a confined situation, such as a mine or tunnel, the amount of head room available is reduced considerably.